The Direct Approach
by timca698
Summary: Klaus putting Tristan into the shipping container didn't get rid of all of his problems. Luckily, Caroline knows how to clean up his messes. Probable one-shot.


**This has been tooling around in my head, and I have always been disappointed in the lack of cross-over between the Originals and Vampire Diaries. If you don't watch the Originals, you may be a bit confused by the characters, but I feel a fully integrated show would be amazing, a la season 3 of the Vampire Diaries.**

"What are you waiting for? Take them now!" Tristan yelled at his allies.

The crowd moved in and Elijah looked ready to move toward them. Suddenly they stopped as one, feet away from the Originals.

"What is happening?" Asked Aya. "I cannot move."

"Well that is sort of the point, darling." Kol sauntered into the room, Caroline's arm tucked into the crook of his elbow. As a pair they made their way around to the front of the open shipping container.

"Kol," whispered Elijah and Klaus in unison, "how..."

"Surely you didn't think I was sitting around on the other side doing nothing?" Kol asked his brothers with a smile. "I was out renewing old acquaintances. I think he's replaced you, darling," he said to Caroline, gesturing toward Cami.

Caroline rolled her eyes and said, "Please. As if he ever could. Though I will admit, from a certain angle..." She looked to Cami and said, "Sweetie, he's not worth it. He'll forever be looking at you, thinking of me. Sorry."

Klaus, who was sick of being excluded said to Caroline, "Well Love, I had to do something to entertain myself. You took longer to come to New Orleans than I thought."

Caroline disentangled herself from Kol and strode toward Klaus, her heels tapping against the concrete floor as she walked. When she was right up in his face, with a hand on her hip she said, gesturing back toward Kol, "Well does it look like I was doing nothing? I was a bit too busy to come running after you."

Marcel whispered in an aside to Aya, "The only people I've seen talk to Klaus like that and walk away from it are Rebekah and Elijah. I don't know how -" he abruptly cut off as he watched this new blonde vampire run her hands through Klaus' hair, say "I like the new haircut," and kiss him on the nose. Everyone was silent as she moved toward Elijah and hugged him, waiting for Klaus' reaction. He merely smiled and turned toward where she was now standing with her arms around Elijah, with him stiffly returning the hug.

"And how did the Bennett witch accomplish this miraculous task?" Klaus asked, moving closer to Caroline and putting his arm around her waist.

"With difficulty, Klaus. With difficulty." Bonnie rounded the side of the shipping container to stand with Kol. A man followed just behind her, with his hands out held taut in front of him, and said, "And with help, Bon-Bon. Don't take all the credit for bringing back your ex-boyfriend."

"You helped Miss Bennett bring Kol back?" Asked Elijah. "You have our sincere gratitude."

"No worries. Kai Parker. I'd shake your hand but mine are kind of busy keeping a crowd of vampires immobilised at the moment."

With that, Klaus raised one of his brows. "Exhausted all your magic bringing my brother back, Bonnie?"

"Of course not, Klaus." She shot him a withering look. "But mine's needed for something else." She turned toward Caroline and said, "Are they ready?"

Caroline checked her phone and said, "Yep. Everything's in place." She tapped the keys on her phone and sent a text. Moments later the doors to the warehouse opened and the Salvatores walked in, each carrying a body slung over their shoulder. They were followed by a woman with her hands out much like Kai's.

"When I said I was too busy to come after you Klaus, I didn't just mean with Kol. I've brought you two more presents." Caroline ushered Stefan and Damon forward until everyone could see the bodies they were carrying belonged to Lucien and Aurora.

"Where do you want 'em?" Asked Damon with his usual lack of gravitas.

"In there," said Caroline, gesturing toward the shipping container.

"No one can go in or out," said Aya who had been silently watching. "The spell prevents it."

"Please," said Caroline, shooting her a look.

"I told you I needed my magic for something, Klaus," said Bonnie. "Give me a lift, Kol?"

"Anything for you, Darling." Kol grabbed Bonnie by the waist and jumped with her onto the top of the container. As soon as she was stable, he jumped back off to land next to his brothers.

"Stefan, Damon, you can put them on their feet now. When it's time, they'll walk right to where we want them. Valerie?"

The woman who had come in with the Salvatores looked up to Bonnie and nodded. "They are quite easy to control. When Caroline told me how old they were, I thought it would be difficult. But the girl has a fragile mind, and he is just weak," Valerie said, nodding toward Lucien.

Lucien's eyes burned in response, but he didn't move nor speak.

"Whenever you're ready then, Bonnie," said Caroline.

Bonnie took a breath, closed her eyes and began the silent chant she needed to temporarily open a one way portal in the spell on the shipping container. Her arms were pointed straight down at the roof of the container, her hands flat and fingers spread. She knew Valerie and Kai could feel what she was doing. Valerie would know exactly when it was time to send Lucien and Aurora walking through the door to the container, to be sealed in with Tristan.

She went through the spell again and again, and could feel the moment the crack she needed appeared. Valerie could feel it as well, and sent first Aurora and then Lucien through the door. As Aurora walked unimpeded through the spell, Tristan threw himself at the open doorway trying to force his way through. Bonnie couldn't see what he was doing but could feel the impact every time he hit the barrier. Her nose started to bleed as Lucien went through and as soon as he was inside she dropped the spell and tumbled off the side of the container into Kol's waiting arms. When Bonnie opened her eyes they were stormy with the remnants of the spell, but her voice was clear as she said, "I still hate you Klaus."

"And yet you keep doing things to help me," Klaus replied with a smirk.

Kol placed Bonnie back on her feet, and hovered in case she couldn't stand. "To help Caroline. Who for some reason seems to love you. And who also seems better at solving your problems than you do."

"That's a bit unfair, Bonnie," Caroline said, coming to Klaus' defence. "Klaus likes to play mind games before destroying people. I just prefer a more direct approach."

"So what am I doing with these vampires?" Asked Kai, "Because holding them in place is getting super boring."

"I say we kill them," Damon said while taking a flask out of his back pocket. "You promised me a distraction Blondie. And while this was effective, it's over now and I want to get back to being drunk and miserable."

Klaus looked toward Caroline for an explanation of Damon's behaviour. "Elena died and he's not taking it particularly well. We keep having to distract him from his misery and suicide attempts. Stefan would be too sad if he died."

Elijah looked momentarily upset at Caroline's explanation of Damon's behaviour, but quickly pulled himself together. "We are not going to kill them. They are of my sire line, and are no longer a threat without Tristan filling their heads with delusions of a rebellion. You can let them go."

Kai looked toward Caroline and Bonnie, who both nodded. With that, he dropped his hands and most of the vampires in the room fled. Only two stayed behind; Marcel and Aya. Cami could now move, having been under Kai's influence as well. She started backing out of the warehouse and said, "I'm going to go now. I've got things to do before I die."

Klaus looked toward her, "Thank you for your help Camille. If you choose to turn, feed in the next six hours or you will die." With that, he turned his back to her, all thoughts now focused on Caroline.


End file.
